Ash, Lizabeth, and Meredith
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends a special night with Lizabeth and Meredith.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm afternoon, a boy named Ash was heading home with his Pikachu. As he reached Viridian City, he saw a mother and her daughter talking to each other. Their names are Meredith and Lizabeth and Ash knew them. Coming up to them, Ash said, "Hi, guys? Remember me?"

Hearing Ash, they looked at him and smiled. Lizabeth gave him a hug. After she did, Meredith gave him one. After breaking up her small hug, Meredith said, "Of course we remembered you, Ash." Now she rubbed that raven hair of his. She stopped seconds later.

"How's it been, guys?" Ash asked.

"Good," Lizabeth and Meredith replied in unison.

"I'm doing good too. Well, it was nice talking to you two. Pikachu and I should get home. See ya later," Ash said.

As Ash and Pikachu continued south, Lizabeth and Meredith looked at Ash's ass. "Nice ass, huh?" Meredith said.

"It is, mom," Lizabeth said.

At night, Ash put his night-clothes on while Pikachu fell asleep on Ash's bed. Lizabeth and Meredith watched through the window like peeping toms. Both ducked their heads as Ash turned the other way.

"Now for some shuteye," Ash said, laying on the bed. Then, he closed his eyes.

After Ash closed his eyes, Meredith opened the window and she and Lizabeth went inside Ash's room. Lizabeth closed the window as Meredith climbed on Ash's bed. Then, she sat on him. As Lizabeth went towards them, Ash woke up and looked surprised to see Meredith being on top of him.

"Hi, sexy," Lizabeth said, placing her hand on Ash's chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked, not knowing why they're here.

"We're here to have fun with you all night," Meredith replied seductively.

"Wait a minute. Don't you have a husband?" Ash asked.

"We had a divorce a week ago," Meredith replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"Is anyone else here besides you, Pikachu, and us?" Lizabeth asked, caressing through his face.

"No, just us," Ash replied. Delia left an hour ago before Lizabeth and Meredith came here.

"Good," Lizabeth said.

"Here's something I should tell you before we do this, Ash. You're cute. You really are," Meredith said.

"You're the cutest guy I've laid my eyes on, Ash. When I first saw you, I thought about how fucking hot how you are. After you and your friends left us, I told my mom about you being hot and she agreed," Lizabeth said.

"Also, I said that you're hotter than any guy in the Pokemon universe, including my ex-husband," Meredith said.

"Why did you and him had a divorce, Meredith?" Ash asked.

"I kept mentioning your name instead of his during our sexy fun," Meredith replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"Yeah. And besides, he's not that great in bed. But anyway, let's begin this. Enjoy my stroking on your cock while it lasts," Meredith said.

Getting off Ash, the middle-aged woman pulled his sleeping pants and underwear to his feet at the same time, exposing his manhood. As Meredith licked her old lips, Lizabeth pressed her warm lips on Ash's. Then, she guided her tongue towards Ash's to french-kissed it. Ash french-kissed his back, moaning with Lizabeth as Meredith mouthed his erected cock.

Stroking Ash's big cock, she moved her hand towards his ass with two of her fingers ready. Then, she plunged them deeply inside it and began thrusting it hard. "Such a tight ass you have, Ash," Meredith spoke inside her mind.

"God, that feels so good," Ash spoke inside his mind too, enjoying the thrusts from Meredith, the stroking, and the sounds she was making, also the kissing he and Lizabeth was sharing.

Meredith's other hand felt lonely so she used it to grab Ash's balls, making this sex scene hotter. Finally breaking up her kiss with Ash, Lizabeth asked, "Hungry, Ash?"

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Then you're gonna enjoy your tasty meal," Lizabeth said, taking her shoes, socks, pants, and panties off. After exposing her ass and panties, she sat on top of Ash's face and Ash began licking her cunt hard. Moaning again, she took her shirt and bra off to play with her breasts and nipples. As gripped the left breasts and moved it around in circles, she teased her right nipple, flickering it like a light switch.

"This is so amazing, Ash... Keep working that yummy tongue of yours..." Lizabeth said. Now the male trainer moved his tongue inside her cunt and continued licking it. "That's it, baby... That's it..."

As hotter as this scene gets, Meredith's saliva dripped out of Ash's cock as it touched his pubes and her hands while squeezing his sack a bit harder. More strokes later, Ash's cock ejaculated, filling Meredith's mouth with his love-goo. That ended her thrusting, stroking, and squeezing. Instead of swallowing Ash's sperm, she wanted to share some with her daughter before doing so.

After moving closer to the younger girl, she said, "Time for a late night snack."

Lizabeth opened her mouth and her mother spat half of Ash's sperm inside it. Then, they embraced a hot french-kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Ash liked what he was seeing. He always dreamed about a little mother/daughter action, which included them. Not only did he dreamed about them, but May/Caroline, Dawn/Johanna, Carlita/Juanita, and other mother/daughter pairings as well.

Finally reached her climax on Ash, Lizabeth got off him as she and her mom continued making out. While swallowing Lizabeth's love juices, he didn't blink at the girls. After five minutes, they broke their kiss and Ash finally blinked. It wasn't over yet as Meredith promised. She took everything off her body, showing her amazing body to Ash and Lizabeth. Now she laid down and spread her legs.

After sitting near the middle-aged woman, Ash pushed his cock deeply inside her vagina and began moving his hips. "Yes, Ash. Fuck my cunt with that big meat pole of yours," Meredith said. Her breasts were bouncing. The beautiful Lizabeth mouhted one of Meredith's nipple before pinching the other one hard. Lizabeth sucking on Meredith's nipple reminds the older girl when Lizabeth did it a decade and a half ago, except for the fact that Lizabeth was tiny during those early years.

"You're doing great, guys," Meredith said, looking at Lizabeth. Now Ash moved his hips faster. Pikachu finally woke up after a long slumber and he looked very surprised. He didn't expect to see anything like this everyday and Ash was a part of it. Ash seemed extremely happy too as he was scoring with two hot chicks.

More thrusts later, Meredith's love juices squirted out of her cunt and she told Ash and Lizabeth to stop, which they did. After they calmed down, Lizabeth suggested that they should do a triple french-kiss and Ash and Meredith agreed. As they did, Ash grabbed both of their asses at the same time. The girls did the same to his.

The next day, Delia walked out of her room to go to Ash's. Reaching towards it, she opened the door and saw Ash sleeping with two girls, also Pikachu. "I hope he didn't try to impregnate one or both of them. I don't wanna help him raise a grandchild or two," Delia said. Then, she closed the door.

The End


End file.
